


Demons

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Redeption of a broken heart [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a discovery that had shocked her, Skye decides to visit Grant in prison for the first time since he was captured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

## 

## 

 

**Shield: Maximum Security Prison**

 

**location: unknown**

 

**Prisoner number 08456**

 

**Grant Douglas Ward**

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

 

She didn't expect to find her there, after so little time. She felt her throat close and anxiety take possession of her slightest thought.

 

 

But she had to see him again. He owed her some answers.

 

And so Skye in that room with white walls and not even a window. She sat in that uncomfortable chair for endless minutes, with a head full of conflicting thoughts that didn't want to abandon her.

 

She missed her robot. She didn't want to admit it but it was so.

 

 

She missed seeing him hang out for the bus, or sitting in the living room on a sofa while reading one of those books that made her sleep terribly boring even when she was just reading the title. She missed seeing him while training or while trying to follow one of the scientific discourses of the Fitz Simmons.

 

 

But above all she was missing _him_.

 

His desire to protect her at any cost, the way he smiled at her jokes.

 

But above all she was missing his lips. She missed the feeling she felt after that first kiss, the way his touch made her feel protected and safe.

 

 

She missed all of _Grant Ward_ , even his reprimands.

 

 

She was shocked when she saw him enter the room. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, he was battered and limping. Most likely the wounds that May had procured to him had not yet healed.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

 

"I missed you too," Skye said with a smile.

 

 

His voice was hoarse and it seemed that he did a terrible effort to speak. He was so different, weak and frightened.

 

 

It seemed that of her strong and courageous SO was left just a faded photo.

 

"I already told everything I knew to Coulson," said Grant.

 

"I'm not here for that," said Skye.

 

In fact Coulson had sent them to get more information on the remained Hydra basics, because every time Melinda went in it, it never ended well, Tripp was busy with Coulson and Simmons was at Fitz's bedside, but she had other plans.

 

She didn't know what she was looking for when she entered what was left of the information system of the SHIELD. Maybe she was looking for a reason to forgive him.

 

 _"Someday you'll understand"_ he had said, and there had not been a day in which she hadn't thought about those words.

 

Her heart wanted to forgive him, she wanted him to come back as the grumpy tin man he was a long time ago. Her brain constantly reminded her about the people he had killed, and the lies he had told the people he had betrayed.

 

But then her eyes fell on his file. She believed to have eliminated any information about him, but apparently she was wrong. It was a much larger file than she had deleted.

 

About the file she had eliminated she remember a few simple information about his family. The names of his parents and his brothers, the town in Massachusetts where he grew up, the schools he attended before being officially enrolled in the SHIELD's academy , and nothing more.

 

 

What she found was much worse than before. Abuse, such complaints , public nuisance and drug dealing.

 

 

What she saw was the perfect description of a violent father, a mother dominated to the wishes of her husband and four childrens left in the lurch. The eldest, Maynard, had been arrested for drug trafficking and illegal possession of weapons for an unknown number of times, and there were also numerous medical files reports of Grant and his brothers, where she didn't count the times in which they were entered and exited from the hospitals. They were also reported to social workers, but when it seems they were never seriously occurred to take away Grant and his brothers from the house of hell.

 

 

The rest of the story was already familiar to her , and it was not any better. Garrett had come into his life, and Grant believed that things would get better for him, but they didn't.

 

And Skye began to understand what Grant had said.

 

 

"No, but I'm here for this " she said, after moments of silence "Tell me about them"

 

 

Slowly she slid an old photo of the Ward's family on the table. In that picture they seemed almost a normal family.

 

 

"Where did you find it?" Said Grant surprised.

 

"It doesn't matter" said Skye, "I want to know"

 

"What do you want to know?" Grant said quietly.

 

"Everything," said Skye "I'm here to learn everything you have to say"

 

"Why?" asked Grant.

 

"Because I'm convinced that there is still good in you" said Skye.

 

"I don't deserve all this work" said Grant.

 

"You have been a victim of events, Grant" said Skye "Victim of people who have never believed in you. I'm almost surprised you're able to stand up to this point.

 

 

Grant was silent for minutes. He stared at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not.

 

 

"I don't deserve your forgiveness" he said

 

"But I'm not forgiving you" Skye said "For that you have to work really hard, my dear battered Robot. I just want to understand "

 

"Fair enough" he said

 

"How was your parents?" She asked.

 

"My father was drank all the time and he beat my mother for the most absurd reasons," Grant said, "He left us in Maynard's hands. He was the oldest, he had to be the most responsible, he had to look after us, but he took advantage of his role. He beated my sister, while I beated my brother "

 

"I'm sorry Grant" Skye said, taking one of his hands, still closed from the handcuffs.

 

"And you already know the rest of the story" said Gran, smiling.

 

"Yes" replied Skye "And It's certainly not better"

 

And as she left the room, she had a heavy heart and a spirit shattered into a million pieces. She wanted to cry, she felt bad, but she knew that wouldn't be the last time she would see Grant Ward.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to express myself about this fic. It almost seems that the Imagine Dragons enjoy writing songs about Grant Ward (Listen Monster and then tell me if it is THE Grant Ward's song) Demons certainly one of the many songs that make me think about Skyeward. Obviously,Skye has not yet forgiven him, but she will do in a few OS, believe me . The sad thing is that the description of Grant's family could be even worse. Ok, I'm going to cry in my corner stroking one of his picture.


End file.
